


Recharge Room

by pirotess



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Fingering, Arousal evident through clothing, Clothes Pulled Out Of Way, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Office Sex, Psycho-Pass 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: A meeting leads to a passionate reunion.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Kougami Shinya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Recharge Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geckoholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/gifts).




End file.
